I Lay My Love On You
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Another songfic. Another mystery couple. "I Lay My Love On You" by Westlife. Rated PG because I mentioned alcohol. Check it out...Review!


Author's Note: Another songfic! I guess Westlife's music is inspirational because it's another one of their songs! the song this time is "I Lay My Love On You". I don't own any of it, and I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this either. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and the wrestlers own themselves. The guys of Westlife own themselves. Don't own any of the car companies in this either! Okie dokie...the couple this time is...*drum roll*...A SURPRISE! =P! Done in one POV...  
  
*Just a smile and the rain is gone,  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah),  
  
There's an angel standing next to me,  
  
Reaching for my heart...*  
  
I woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and my wife in the kitchen. As usual, I was getting up hours after her. My wife was always an early riser, which seemed like a total surprise compared to the character she plays on TV. I sat up from our king sized bed and stifled a yawn. I stretched out my arms and got out of bed. I was still a bit tired and stumbled a bit as I grabbed my green plaid robe. I took one look at the robe and stifled a laugh. I remembered when we first began living together, she had begged me to throw out my green robe. It was pretty hideous, but I couldn't throw it away. Even though it was ugly and almost falling apart, it had a couple of memories attached to it. Okay, not a couple. A lot of memories attached to it. I had first gotten the robe as a gift from my mother after I had gone off to college. What a gift, eh? A robe! I could've used a car, but in the long haul, I was glad that I got the robe instead. The robe was comforting when I struggled to pass Physics and Business Communications during my sophmore year at college. It helped me get through the time where I was sick with the flu for two weeks, missing out on the huge road trip me and a couple of pals had planned to Mexico. I mean, who the hell gets the flu in the Summer? The robe helped me through. I couldn't throw it away and I'm glad that she understood how I felt about it. But nothing compares to how I feel about my wife. I love her with all my heart.  
  
I trekked down the spiral staircase, listening to my wife hum a beautiful tune. I wasn't too familiar with it at first, until it hit me. It was "Open Arms" by Journey, our wedding song. I smiled as I got into the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast. She smiled at me as she watched me come in.  
  
*Just a smile and there's no way back,  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah),  
  
But there's an angel, she's calling me,  
  
Reaching for my heart...*  
  
"Hey honey! How did you sleep?" She asked, a bright grin on her face. Her smile lit up her face, as it did mine. It was one of a kind, different from how she usually was on TV. I approached her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck as she giggled. I ran my fingers through her beautiful brown curls.  
  
  
  
"I slept great. How about you?"  
  
"I slept fine. What do you want for breakfast? Scrambled eggs?" She asked, opening up the egg carton. I nodded.  
  
  
  
"That sounds wonderful, sweetie." I replied, kissing her neck again. She giggled once again and started making scrambled eggs. I walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. I leaned back a bit, placing my hands behind my head. I looked over at my beautiful wife and smiled.  
  
*I know, that I'll be ok now,  
  
This time it's real,  
  
I lay my love on you,  
  
That's all I wanna do,  
  
Everytime I breathe, I feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you...*  
  
I began to think about our wedding night, which was only eight months ago. It was the best night of my life, no doubt about it. Nobody expected us to last long, and the writing crew caused us to split apart on TV. She was with a new guy on TV, but we were always in each other's hearts. It took me a long time to get over my jealously when I had to fued against her, but I was strong and I did it. Our wedding night was filled to the brim with bliss. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown, and we were surrounded by our closest friends. Heck, Vince even gave us a week off of work for our honeymoon. The beaches in Hawaii were beautiful, but none was more gorgeous than her.   
  
My mind began to drift elsewhere...to the times before I met her. I was a bit lonely, acting like I had it all when I didn't. I was so lost and all I wanted was somebody to love. Then she came along, and we came together by a mutual friend. I owe it all to that one man, who introduced me to the love of my life.  
  
*I was lost in a lonely place,  
  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah),  
  
Holding on to yesterdays,  
  
Far, far too long...*  
  
I came back to reality as she placed the plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast infront of me. I caught a whiff of the delicious aroma and grinned. She put her plate down, but before she could sit, I took her by the waist and pulled her into my lip. "Baby! What's with this mood?" She asked, placing a soft kiss on my lips.  
  
"What mood? I love you." I told her. Her tanned cheeks turned a rosy pink. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
She replied as I released my grasp from around her waist. She got up and went over to her own chair. We ate in silence for a moment, just doing nothing really. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, as she took her tiny bites of her food. I then looked at the huge hunk of eggs that was on my fork. I laughed to myself. We were such opposites, but somehow, in some weird way...we came together. "Sweetie?" She asked, putting her fork down.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, stuffing the large forkful of eggs into my mouth.  
  
"Do you like watching me eat?" She teased. It was now my turn to blush. She had caught me in the act. I swallowed my food and then said,  
  
"Of course. I love watching you do everything." I grinned at her, feeling like a child.   
  
*Now I believe it's ok,  
  
Because this time...it's real...*  
  
I took myself back to the time where my wife, then fiancee had a nervous breakdown about her family. Her mother and father weren't on good terms and were on the verge of getting a divorce. We weren't living together at the time, she was staying with her parents. I remembered the time when I was half-asleep, listening to one of Matt Hardy's corny jokes. My cell phone rang and there she was, crying. I couldn't really make out what she was saying, but I caught on. Her father had just walked out. Her mother had gone into an alcoholic phase, downing three bottles of vodka. I rushed over to her place, picked her up and took her back to mine. We spent the night, holding each other and I let her cry on my shoulder. She was breaking down and I was glad to be holding her in my arms. And now I can never let her go.  
  
*I lay my love on you,  
  
That's all I wanna do,  
  
Everytime I breathe, I feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you...*  
  
After breakfast, I helped her clean up and then we got dressed. She looked wonderful dressed in a pair of white jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. My life looked nothing like the character she portrayed on television. I put on a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt. Oh yeah, my wife always excused my not-very-dressed-up style. All the other girls I had been with in the past had always wanted to change me, but she didn't care. She liked my style and I liked hers. We're perfect for each other. We walked down the stairs and into the garage, where our cars sat. Another thing totally different about us? Our taste in cars. She was a classy type of girl, and the car she drove was a Bentley. I was into speed and racing, so I drove a Mitsubishi Esclipse. We had compromised on one car though, and it sat in the middle of our three-car garage. It was an SUV. We got into the SUV, with myself in the driver's seat.  
  
*Like one in a lifetime,  
  
You've changed my world...  
  
I lay my love on you,  
  
You make me feel brand new,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you,  
  
I lay my love on you,  
  
It's all I wanna do,  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you,  
  
I lay my love on you,  
  
You make me feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you...*  
  
  
  
My wife looked over at my direction and rubbed my leg. She placed a sweet kiss on my lips and said, "I love you more than anything in this world, Shane Helms." I smiled back and then kissed her back. When I pulled apart, I replied,  
  
"I love you more than anything in this world too, Nidia Guenard-Helms."  
  
*As I lay my love on you.* 


End file.
